The present invention concerns a tape-cassette turning mechanism for a tape recorder. The mechanism is operated with a tape-cassette for recording and replaying of both tape tracks. The cassette is inserted into a receptacle mounted on the tape recorder and, at the end of one tape track, automatically or by pushing a manual button on the recorder, the receptacle moves the cassette out of position in a receiving nest in the recorder for recording or playing, reverses the tape and returns the cassette into position in the receiving nest in the recorder for recording or playing of the second tape track. The receiving nest contains the necessary tape drive and tape reading elements.
In the known art there are tape-cassette exchangers which are equipped for the replaying of a number of tapes in a series. The exchangers take each played tape cassette from the recorder and again deposits it on a stock pile. Another known type of mechanism transports a cassette and turns it upside down when it is moved from below a stock pile to above a stock pile so that after playing of one tape-track of all the piled cassettes, the second tape track can be played. Another example of a known type of cassette turning mechanism consists of a cassette rail which is made as a slide-way. The cassettes laying on the slide-way are pushed sideways in relation to the recording head by an amount equal to the width of one cassette each time a finished cassette is pushed out of the recorder. The cassettes transported in this manner are simultaneously turned upside down if the rail extends in a semi-circular loop from the point of exit from the recorder back to the receiving nest. In that type of system, a mechanism is required which lifts the cassettes from the receiving nest and pushes them sideways along the rail. Another type of known cassette changer employs a stock or drum magazine which stores and accomodates the cassettes. It is possible to play the second tape track by turning the entire magazine upside down.
It is apparent that the above discussed presently available systems are not suitable for automatically turning the cassette to play both tracks of the tape in immediate sequence.